Alone in the Desert
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Yami and Tea are stranded in the desert in America during Waking the Dragons. A really good alternate of the events that took place. Rated T for implied sex and curses


Princess Atemna: Okay, I'm just down right I'll do some more YamixTea stuff. This is during Waking the Dragons, after the two get seperated from the idiots. (Joey and Tristan if you're confused) Just a little alternate. A really, _really_ fun--

Tea: Hold it! What are you going to do? I swear, if you're going to do _That_I'll have Yami send you to the--

Atemna: Please, he wouldn't. And this'll show people how I came up with my name. Now do the stupid disclaimer.

Tea: Fine, brat. The Princess Atemna does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did we would make her re-write. And I hope you all understand the whole _'That'_ situation. Bye now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in the Desert

Yugi was gone, they somehow "lost" Bug boy, and they were in the desert alone, in America, all while trying to save the world. Yami didn't seem bothered by the heat, but it was making Tea sweat enough to make a pond. They were relieved when they found a ravine that had a flowing stream and a cave in the cliff face.

Yami supported her as she got a drink and walked her into the shelter. Outside, night was falling and it became cold enough to make Tea tremble with the falling temperature. Again, Yami didn't seem to mind. She guessed it was because all deserts were the same: scorching hot in the day and freezing cold at night.

They sat against the wall and let the cool stone support them as they rested. Soon Yami felt a sudden weight on his left shoulder, and looked to see Tea shivering and trying to get to his chest without letting her intentions be known. "Tea, if you're cold, you can have my jacket." She blushed as he put the uniform jacket on her shoulders and held her to his chest for both her warmth and his.

"Yami?" "What?" "I'm glad I got stuck out here with you." Now it was the Pharaoh's turn to blush as the girl wrapped her arms around his chest and he uneasily put his around her slim waist. Soon he couldn't control himself and found that he was kissing her soft lips. She was shocked at first, but she soon returned the gesture.

While still kissing her he started to lean forward, hand firmly holding her back, and laid Tea down on the cave floor. He was surprised when she started moaning into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly, as if knowing what he wanted. Before they were able to comprehend their own actions they had started to remove each others clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Next Morning xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm? Ow, my head. What--" then Tea realized that Yami's head rested against her chest which was the reason that his spiked hair was in her face. "Is there something wrong, Tea?" the Pharaoh asked as he kissed her. "No, it's alright. My head just hurts. Guess I hit it on the wall."

For some reason they felt uncomfortable at the thought of dressing in front of each other, so while Yami dressed she looked away and began dressing herself when he left. _'I'll probably have to take a test if we live long enough,'_ she thought while slipping her shirt on over her head. _'I just hope that was real and not just tension. That would suck,'_ she continued as she went outside and sat next to the spirit she had slept with the night before.

"Tea, about last night. I was just really stressed out. But I meant it. There's also something I should have told you. I--" He faltered as he failed to bring the next words from his mind and put them to voice. "Wat is it?" "What I'm trying to say is a difficult thing that I barely understand. It's-- Tea, I love you." He then quickly looked away with his face glowing bright red. "Really? Well, truth is: I love you, too. Ever since you first saved me at Burger World." He winced at the memory. Back then he was pretty close to what you would call Bakura and Marik. "Yugi told you that was me, didn't he?" "Yeah. Guess my boss just had it coming." She then gave his cheek a light kiss and hugged him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Day After Getting Back xxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette was nervously pacing in front of her bathroom as the timer slowly ticked away, counting down the seconds remaining. She'd been sick for a couple of days now, but she hoped that it was just from how-- Tea suddenly stopped pacing as the timer rang loudly. She took a deep breath and looked at the test. "Holy-- Crap,now what am I going to do? I've at least got to call him."

At the game shop Yami had been expecting Tea to call soon since she told him yesterday that she was going to take a pregnancy test. He was at the phone in seconds, which had his light half scared. "Hello? Tea?" "Yami?" "Yeah. So what'd it say?" When she told him he quickly hung up and went over to see her in person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna: Yep. I am so totally dead. I think Yami might actually send me to the Shadow Realm.

Tea/Yami: Damn straight!! (Tea) What the hell were you thinking?!

Atemna: That I'm so in love with the show and I'm obsessed with the Dark Magician cards. I have a whole deck of Magicians for the love of Ra! I don't care if I'm a girl and am in my mid-teens!

Yami: Just calm down.

Atemna: Fine. But you guys make an awesome couple. And with my obsessions I could pass for your daughter, _Atem._

Yami: I told you I preferred 'Yami.' Anyways, just R&R so she'll shut up.


End file.
